1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf instructional or training devices used to improve putting and other strokes around the green.
2. Background Information
The act of putting is arguably the most important process in the game of golf. Normally, half the golfer's score is devoted to the task of putting. Golf courses always allow two strokes on every hole for putting while defining the score of par. Any activity geared towards perfecting the art of putting has enormous effects on a golfer's overall score. All golfers strive for total perfection in this area.
Golf is a game of motion. When a golfer begins play on a golf hole, the objective is clear. The ball must be advance into a small cup a great distance away. The process of striking the golf ball and carrying it great distances requires a great deal of body motion, but eventually that motion must cease. As the golfer moves closer to the cup, precision in distance and direction must be improved or the goal will not be achieved. Because putting is generally the last swing motion, it is considered the most precise activity.
A number of golf instructional devices have been suggested for the improvement of strokes around the green. Some of them connect a golfer's arm or wrist to the club with a linkage to prevent wrist movement or "breaking" during the stroke. Many of the best putters advocate the use of only the arms during the putting stroke to prevent the errant putts that results from breaking the wrist near the point of impact.
One instructional device is disclosed by Norwood in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,416. He used a retaining member that fit against the grip of a golf club to be held by the golfer below the end of the shaft and grip. The retaining member has a pivotable link with an arm or wrist band through a spacer to prevent wrist breakage during a stroke. This device interferes with normal hand position while gripping the club. He uses a strapped pad that creates a static angle that may not be comfortable to different size golfers. Also, the left wrist (of a right hand player) is ignored although it provides all the directional motion involved in a stroke or swing.
A variation of Norwood is disclosed by Bickler in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 which uses a J-hook shaped member designed to engage a hole found in the top of a standard putter grip. An angled attachment member extends upwardly from the J-hook member to support an arm or wrist guide. This device has the same disadvantages found in Norwood.
Previously known golf instructional devices have focused on only a segment of the putting function. These devices were attached to the putter or engaged the golfer in such a manner as to compromise feel and posture. To use these devices, a golfer must adapt to unusual or unnecessary positions.
For a training device to be helpful it must allow the user to complete the task without constraints, if the task is properly performed. Only when an incorrect action is performed should the user be confronted.
Every golfer has a different approach to putting. The motion is acutely affected by each player's physical characteristics. The ideal instructional device for putting or chipping or pitching is adjustable to enable each golfer to assume a normal putting position. The golfer's normal grip, posture and feel should not be affected by the instructional or trainer device. Yet the overall goal of limiting body motion should be controlled by the design of the device.
The position of the trainer above and beside the putter grip should make it comfortable for the golfer to use during a practice session.
Since travel is a part of the sport and the golfing public is a mobile group, the ideal instructional device should be capable of convenient disassembly and re-assembly.